


All My Bones

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ASMR, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	All My Bones

　　完成当日的学习任务之后Jim照例打开电脑、打开浏览器，在搜索栏里输入：“Bones+ASMR”，回车。

　　第一条搜索结果是一个博客，打开以后，博主说了一通打赌输了、该死我不是什么播音主持只是个医学生之类的话，下面就是音频。Jim插上耳机，点了播放，在等缓冲的时候抱着电脑坐到床上。

　　他刚刚把鞋子踢掉、腿蜷进被子底下，缓冲结束了。“嘿，我是Leo，”一个醇厚的声音说，”你的解剖学助教。“

　　他妈的，这声音真是好听到色气。

　　Jim闭上眼睛。那道蜂蜜一般的声音冲过他的耳畔，拍打着他的皮肤：“我们来复习一遍人体骨骼吧。当我说到某一块骨头的时候，请标出相应位置，可以吗？那我们从颅骨开始——”

　　29块，Jim在心里默念，抬起一只手摸自己相应的骨头：8块脑颅骨，15块面颅骨，6块听小骨。他的手沾染上皮肤的温度。

　　“——然后是四肢骨。我打赌到这里绝大多数人就忘光了。没问题。反正医学生不会找这种音频当参考资料的。我就是知道。（Jim笑了笑）所以，四肢骨——”他的声音开始压低了，略微有些模糊不清。就像因为这样那样的原因精疲力竭，缓缓陷入了睡眠一般。

　　Jim把手指搭在肩膀上，Jim没太费力就回想起来肱骨、尺骨、桡骨。他差点漏了腕骨，不过指骨是绝对不会被忽略的。

　　“——让我们先跳过腿部，直接看躯干骨吧。这样我们就不必先低头再抬头了。准备好了吗——”他几乎是用气声说，“胸骨和肋骨——”

　　Jim的手指落在第一肋的位置，一根一根往下数。他把手掌停在小腹，听着Leo扯了一大堆关于CPR和肋骨断裂的事，在脊椎进行到胸椎之前义无反顾地握住了自己的海绵体。不是他的错；只是吸气声太诱人了。“所以你一共有几节腰椎？”Leo轻轻地问。6节，还是5节，Jim用力闭上眼睛，尽力捕捉Leo声音里的一点节奏，“如果你的答案不是五节，那么也许你该考虑重新了，孩子。腰椎的特点是——”他分神用空闲的左手摸了摸腰后，一、二、三、四、五；没错。

　　呼吸声盖过了Leo说话的声音。Jim一点点加快速度，积累快感；现在不是打持久战的时候。但他也没忘记把左手向下探了一点抵在骶骨和尾骨那一块打旋。他很快地呻吟了一声，把头往后仰去，听见Leo说：“——和胫骨相邻的是腓骨。”

　　一声长长的吸气。Jim摘下耳机起身抽了几张纸巾，回来正好听到Leo说：“——以及你小巧的脚趾们。说声你好：这些小家伙们叫什么啊？趾骨。”

　　一阵呼吸声后，Leo轻轻说：“这就是全部了。晚安，小鬼头。”

　　Jim傻笑着说了声“晚安”，把电脑放地上，盖好被子。

* * *

 

　　“想必你们都知道我是谁，如果不知道的请翻翻手里的讲义。这学期我将带领你们一起背透格雷解剖学——不，我开玩笑的，我自己都做不到。不过Leonard可以。Leonard，请站起来。”

　　Boyce说完，一个高个子男生就从前排站了起来，转过身来，面对着一教室明显是无课可选为凑学分才报了这门医学入门课的学生：“我是Leonard McCoy，你们的解剖学助教。”

　　他妈的，Jim目瞪口呆，这家伙的声音好听到色气，而且十分熟悉。

　　他把那个深色眼睛的男人仔细打量了一遍，慢慢勾出一个大大的笑容。

　　看来这门课他要非常、非常勤奋啊。


End file.
